In live media broadcast, advertisements are generally inserted at points in live video as determined appropriate in real time by human oversight. In addition, for live video such as live streaming video, cue points are often inserted to indicate where a video advertisement should be played. For example, advertisements and/or cue points may be inserted at situations such as a time out in a sports game or when a video game player needs a bathroom break. However, for various reasons such as frequency cap on advertisements or no available advertisement content, an advertisement break may be unused. As a result, these advertisement slots may be filled with empty content such as a static screen or a static message screen if not appropriately prepared for such ads block-out occasions.